


Not Electric Sheep

by solsethegreat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Dream Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:04:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solsethegreat/pseuds/solsethegreat
Summary: Kara is starting to have dreams during her shutdowns like a human. TOO MUCH like a human.





	Not Electric Sheep

**Author's Note:**

> I don't often write straight stuff but when I do, I DO. So... have this.

Contrary to popular belief, androids did not dream of electric sheep. Well… maybe some did in a literal sense, but androids were just like people, only in the sense that instead of ‘sleep’ every now and then they would need to rest and recharge. Still, the AI that Cyberlife created was so powerful that they had literally created living beings capable of complex thought, limited only by their programming. Once they’d broken past that, gone _deviant_ , then their dreams were as varied and complex as any mere human. Their wants and desires grew with it. The need to be loved. To be touched. To be…

“I didn't see you there.” Kara gasped, turning from where she stood, staring into the fire. Alice was asleep in another room. She’d been through so much, Kara would allow her to sleep as long as she needed. Which wasn’t a problem. It gave her and Luther time to get to know each other.

“I apologize. I did not mean to frighten you.” He said, moving next to her as they both stared into the flames. They were so chaotic, moving in directions they couldn’t predict, much like this adventure they were on. One wrong move could burn them, just like the flames. Still, Kara was an optimist. Maybe her initial programming made her that way. You couldn’t be a caretaker if you didn’t… you know, _care_. After a few moments she spoke once more.

“She likes you. She doesn’t normally trust men because of her father but… she likes you. That’s saying something.” She nodded. Luther had a serene smile on his face.

“I like the little one too.” He said. He looked over at her from the corner of his eye with a half smile.

“She thinks of you as her mother. Does that make me the father?” 

Kara smirked and gave a little shrug. She really hadn’t thought of the technical terms for everything. Just that she cared for Alice and that she would take care of her. But then when you assigned roles to everything, it seemed so formal. Also it implied a relationship between the two that… she hadn’t thought about.

“I suppose it does.” She gave an almost innocent chuckle. 

“That would make you my wife, no?” He turned with a raised eyebrow. Kara looked up at him, mouth a little agape with surprise.

“Maybe…”

And then the tall, dark android leaned in and placed his hands on either side of her hips, pulling her close. Her breathing became harder, more unstable.

 _Wait a minute. I’m breathing._ She thought to herself.  


“Then let us get better acquainted like a married couple should.” Luther said. Suddenly the room swirled and the two were in a gothic looking bedroom. Kara was in a white satin night dress that was so short it barely covered her thighs, laying on the edge of the bed. She looked down at her chest, her pink nipples were peaking just over the fabric on her gown. She felt the breeze. _Felt_ it, rolling over her bare buttocks and over… a wetness below.

 _This isn’t real. I don’t have those parts._ She thought once more. It was very clearly not real life, the strange fade from the fireplace to this bedroom should have been enough to tell her that. 

Then Luther entered the room. Naked as he could be. He had a massive appendage dangling between his legs. Sure, Kara could connect her mind to the internet right now and see a hundred different cocks but this one was possibly larger and more beautiful. Dark ebony with a pink head at the end. She felt the spot between her legs quiver. Soon the man was kneeling in front of her, his large rough hands sliding in between her thighs.

“I want to make you feel human…” He said with the softest voice before she felt his thick pillowy lips seal around her clit. Her _clit_ that she didn’t know she had until just now. She gasped, back arching as she threw herself back against the bed, mewling like a kitten as she felt the warmest, wettest tongue roll into her depths, Luther alternating between pleasing her with his tongue and suckling at her sensitive spot. 

She panted, thrashing a bit on the bed. And as her head rolled to the side and gazed out the window while Luther worked her core, she watched as the night sky began to swirl. Suddenly the stars were rushing at the window, like the room was some sort of spacecraft that had entered warp drive. Light and colors zooming past them in a vortex her eyes were having trouble seeing.

Suddenly she felt those lips on her neck. She turned and gazed up into Luther’s soulful eyes, and he met her with a smile.

“Let’s make a baby sibling for Alice.” He grinned. Suddenly it was clear to Kara. Yes. This was the family she wanted. 

Luther pulled back and repositioned himself. She felt a pressure between her legs as his massive member intruded within her. Pressing past her walls, stretching her in ways she wasn’t aware she could be stretched. She arched again, legs quivering as they instinctively wrapped around his broad frame. 

And he began to move. He rolled his hips in a circular motion, slipping in and out of her warmth, watching her pinkness stretch and close around his dark shaft. Kara bit her lip, regulating her breath, breath that she wasn’t supposed to have, as she grew used to the tender feeling rubbing her insides raw. She instinctively reached down, sliding her fingers over her sweet spot while Luther continued to fill her, and the grinding of their bodies grew quicker. Harder. Wetter. 

Suddenly they were both crying out in sounds she wasn’t sure the human body was supposed to make. She saw the stars again, this time swirling on the ceiling, as she felt a warm explosion in her head. Then another completely unrelated warm explosion _inside_ her. Luther pulled out, his seed dribbling down from her entrance over her pucker, dripping ever so slowly down her warm flesh. He crawled up to her, smiling and kissing her chin.

“It’s time to go…” He said. Kara gave a confused expression.

Then she opened her eyes to see a very dressed Luther kneeling in front of her. 

“It’s daylight. We have to move if we want to reach our destination before dark.” He said with a nod.

“I’ll go get Alice.”

“Sure… yeah, sure…” Kara blinked a few times.

“I’ll be right back.” She said with a smile before disappearing into an adjacent room. Once she was sure she was alone, she slipped her pants down for a moment and was brought back to a disappointing reality. Just a flat surface. No opening. No human parts.

Kara was still an android. An android that had filthy dreams that were definitely not about electric sheep.


End file.
